garde le masque
by eviexmetal
Summary: aujourd'hui est le grand jour et le maitre des maitres est prêt à leur confier leur plus grand mission mais... Ava à encore des questions plein la tête. [SPOIL kh3 et union X, texte basé sur des théories.]


l'homme a la capuche noire et au sens de l'humour douteux prit une grande respiration, il n'en pouvait plus.

《Désoler maître mais...Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver assez imposent non .》 Dit un jeune homme au teint bronzé et à la grande carrure.

《Peut-être bien mais dite vous qu'ils seront facilement reconnaissables pour les petites têtes de vos futures unions》 rie-t-il.

Les 5 jeunes gens montraire leur accord en souriant, un nouveau chapitre s'ouvrait pour eux.

《Bien maintenant je vous confie ses gros bouquins de différentes couleurs...》 il posa deux doigts sur le haut de son nez《Invi je t'en prie attend au moins que j'aie fini mon monologue ennuyeux avant de te jeter dedans...》 soupira le maître devant son élève perdu dans sa lecture.

La fille au masque de serpent rougie en remarquant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, sont maître lui rit un bon coup avant de reprendre sont sérieux déjà si peut présent en temps normal... décidément leur désir de connaissance faisait écho à travers les âges.

《Bien, je vous demande maintenant de trouver chacun un nom à vos unions et de lire vos bouquins, pour les questions je vous ferais venir chacun votre tour. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?》 Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

《Oui maître !》 S'écriaient presque en même temps tous ses apprentis.《Ava ?》 Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille pensive.

《Hé bien...j...Je me demandais pourquoi luxu n'avait pas de masque ?》répondit-elle hésitante dans ses mots.

Le maître des maîtres était surpris pars cette question et prit un petit moment avant de répondre.《Hé bien ava c'est... parce-que notre jeune ami ici présent heu... ne sera pas chef d'une union.》 finit-il pars répondre.

《Mais il a un livre de la prophétie lui aussi maître...》rétorque le jeune Gula.

Il était décidément à court de mot devant c'est trop curieux apprentis, il pouvait même voir du coin de l'oeil que le concernée ne savait plus où se mettre lui non plus.

Prennent une autre grande respiration il se retourna dos à eux et dit d'un ton sans équivoque.《Je vous demanderais de quitter immédiatement cette salle et de retourner à vos occupations de tout à l'heure... suis-je claire.》

Luxu suit les ordres sans un mot alors que 4 des 5 autres apprentis jetaient un regard noir à Ava pour avoir lancé le maître sur cette discussion.

La jeune fille restait figée sur place maintenant seule dans cette pièce avec l'homme à la tenue noire qui semblait maintenant fixer le soleil couchant au loin.

《Ava...》 soufflait-il en se retournant mais ses mots restaient dans sa gorge en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues du jeune maître.

Elle retira son masque pour essuyer ses yeux et releva rapidement la tête 《hum...?》 Fut le seul bruit qui sortit.

Ses yeux bleus encore plus profonds suite au chagrin et ses cheveux d'un rouge à rendre jaloux le soleil couchant, retombant un peu partout sur son front.Lui qui pensait avoir finalement passé à autre chose ne put pas empêcher à de vieux souvenirs de refaire surface à est plus grand drame.

《Ava... s'il te plaît j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander avant que tu ne quittes cette pièce.》 Dit-il d'un ton se voulant détachée.

《Tout ce que vous désirer master !》 S'écria-t-elle.

《Ne...ne retire plus jamais ton masque en ma présence à partir de maintenant... Je t'en prie.》Ordona-t-il en regardant le sol.

Ava aurait pu se sentir offenser face à la demande égoïste de l'homme qu'elle respectait le plus au monde mais...Le seul et unique souvenir de son enfance qu'il lui restait encore frais dans sa mémoire était le regard océan rempli d'espoir et de tristesse d'un jeune adolescent aux cheveux brun qui tendait ses mains vers elle.

Le maître passa son pouce sur l'unique larme restant sur le visage de la jeune fille avant de lui donner un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.d'abord surprise elle finit pars le lui rendre.

《Bien maître...》 Rie-T'elle avant de remettre son masque et de quitter la pièce.

**_《Kairi c'est bien toi !? Tu...tu pourquoi, comment?》Il était perdu, désorienter《non attend n'est pas peur je... ce n'est que moi...》_****_《Sora》_**

_j'espère que vous aurez appréciée mon petit texte s'inspirant des théories_

_MOM=sora_

_et_

_des réincarnation._


End file.
